Death comes to us all
by Myranya
Summary: This is my answer to the Potterotica ‘Mythical Mess’ challenge. In short, Professor Snape somehow incapacitates or kills what we think of as a mythical figure, and must take over their duties until they are well or a replacement is found. I know this chal
1. A small slip

This is my answer to the Potterotica 'Mythical Mess' challenge. In short, Professor Snape somehow incapacitates or kills (what we think of as) a mythical figure, and must take over their duties until they are well or a replacement is found. I know this challenge was due last fall but I'm a slow writer, but I seem to remember JKR originally intended to release the entire series in seven years so I don't feel too bad ;)

Pairing: I don't think I'll get that far in this fic, but Hermione will help him (as per the challenge requirements).

Rating: PG-13 I guess for cussing.

Warnings: Character death. Well, sorta. Maybe. Whatever.

Category: Humor, Crossovers

Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to JK Rowling. Readers of Terry Pratchett's Discworld will also find the mythical figure to be, let's say, QUITE FAMILIAR And yes, I'm aware others have taken over for him in the past, however I still thought Snape should have a stab at it.

**1) A Small Slip.**

Professor Severus Snape was not having a good day. First, a second-year Hufflepuff had spilled her essence of rose and his class smelled like a perfume shop, to the great delight of every student in the school. Normally, all students except for his own Slytherins knew well enough to stay away from his dungeons unless they had classes, however during lunch dozens of students had found some excuse to drop by and make comments like "Smells nice," or such like. He knew they did it just to spite him, however even he could not give them all a detention for making an –in and by itself- totally innocuous comment.

Then after lunch it had been seventh year Advanced Potions. Other years, sixth and seventh year Advanced Potions were his favorite, the only classes he enjoyed teaching. The dunderheads weeded out by his strict policy not to take anyone who didn't score at least an O on their OWLs, he was left with students he could actually teach something useful. Normally, that was.

For a year and a half ago, in a moment of insanity, he had let Albus, Minerva and Pomona talk him into accepting two students who had not made the cut. He had regretted that moment of weakness many times since and he was not sure what was worse; dealing with Potter's insolence or Longbottom's clumsiness. Probably the latter, for he had to admit at least Potter might scrape by the NEWTs. The boy had worked as hard as he seemed capable of since he found out Potions was a requirement for the Auror program and was given the chance to take the course even with the barely passing grade on his OWL.

Longbottom was as hopeless as ever. It was hard to believe the reports of Minerva and Filius that the boy had improved remarkably in his other classes once he'd received a wand that suited him after the battle at the Ministry of Magic at the end of his fifth year. In Potions, however, a wand was rarely needed and thus there was no miraculous improvement either, no matter how badly the boy needed the subject for his studies in Herbology. Severus fully expected the boy to fail his NEWTs and in the process shatter Severus' perfect record of passing every student who had taken the final exams.

On top of all that, the students were talking excitedly about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend, this Saturday. Severus had been mostly confined to the castle since he was exposed as a spy just prior to the Christmas holidays and now, four months later, he was starting to understand how Black must have felt, cooped up at Grimmauld Place. He wouldn't mind going out for a stroll and a bit of shopping himself, and he was hardly defenseless, but Albus would not hear of it.

So when Longbottom managed to spill his potion once again, the second time in as many weeks, and simply stood there looking down at the slimy, vicious mess, it was hardly surprising he lost his temper and turned on the boy, fully intending to give him detention for an entire week. Or at least the entire weekend, yes, that would be even better.

That's when everything suddenly happened at once. The door burst open and a figure in a black cloak stepped through, wand out. "Avada Kedavra!" Severus somehow had time to recognise Mcnair's voice but he did not manage to get his wand out before the beam of green light hit him. He fell to the floor, and that should have been it, but for some reason he was still well aware of what was going on around him. Startled voices rang out from all through the classroom, and curses flew –Potter's first, he noted, but Malfoy was right behind him, followed immediately by the others. Then the movement around him seemed to slow down and he became aware of more cursing, of a rather non-magical nature, from behind him.

DAMN.

He got up, looked around and the first thing he saw was a large, white horse with an ornate saddle and bridle, standing in the middle of his classroom. Okay, so maybe he had managed to duck the curse but he had hit his head instead. The horse certainly looked real though as it dropped its head to sniff at… a black-robed skeleton, sitting in the puddle of Longbottom's spilled potion, clutching its leg? And next to the figure a large scythe seemed to be lying on the floor.

"Eh?" he managed, rather less eloquently than usual.

IT SEEMS I HAVE SLIPPED.

That much was obvious, but what was he supposed to say? Somehow it seemed an apology was in order. "Eh, sorry about that. I'll make sure to give Longbottom a detention. Are you al right?"

The figure –Severus refused to acknowledge the persistent little voice in his head that kept trying to give the figure a name- carefully probed the leg he had been holding with long, skeletal fingers.

I AM AFRAID I HAVE SUSTAINED A FRACTURE IN MY TIBIA.

_Death_ has broken his _leg_, the little voice kept saying. "Let me help you to the infirmary," Severus said instead. "I am sure our nurse, Madam Pomfrey, will have you on your feet in no time."

I DOUBT SHE WILL BE ABLE TO SEE ME, BUT THANK YOU FOR THE OFFER, the skeleton said.

To see him? Well, of course, here he was looking at a skeleton with a broken leg, and a big, white horse, and not one of his students had made any comment whatsoever. Severus looked around to see them all frozen –or almost frozen; they moved very, very slowly- clustered near the door where Mcnair was crumpled on the floor, some approaching him, but even those apparently failing to notice the skeleton. Granger even managed to walk straight through the horse, somehow. She wasn't looking directly at him, either, but rather at the floor. He looked down.

"Oh."

Well duh, the little voice said. Why else would you be able to see Death? "Is there anything I can do for you?" Severus asked instead.

I DOUBT IT. MAGIC DOES NOT USUALLY AFFECT ME. AND YOU MIGHT FIND IT HARD TO CAST A SPELL, IN YOUR STATE AS IT WERE.

With a sigh, Severus gave up trying to ignore the facts. "I'm dead, am I not?"

The skeleton –no, Death, he might as well stop to avoid naming him now- seemed to hesitate. He reached into his robes with one hand and pulled out an hourglass, top bulb quite empty. He then looked down at the discarded scythe. He made as to get up, cursed, and sat down again.

SORT OF. I MEAN, YOU WILL BE WHEN I CAN GET OVER THERE, BUT THAT SEEMS TO BE A BIT OF A PROBLEM AT THE MOMENT.

Severus didn't know whether to laugh, scream or run. But laughing didn't seem appropriate as he was increasingly certain this was for real and not some ridiculous hallucination, screaming just wasn't his style and he doubted that running would work, in the end. He seemed to be connected to his body by a short, pale blue cord and it didn't give when he gave it an experimental tug.

"So what do I do, just sit here until you manage to get up?"

Once again Death hesitated. He reached into his robes again, pulling out two more hourglasses.

PERHAPS THERE IS SOMETHING YOU CAN DO AFTER ALL. CAN YOU RIDE A HORSE?

_"What?"_

THERE ARE TWO OTHER SOULS THAT NEED TO BE HARVESTED TODAY. SINCE I SEEM TO BE INDISPOSED, PERHAPS YOU COULD HARVEST THEM FOR ME? THERE IS REALLY NOTHING TO IT, BINKY –THAT'S THE HORSE'S NAME- WILL SEE TO IT YOU GET TO THE RIGHT PLACE, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS BRING THE SCYTHE DOWN AT THE RIGHT MOMENT. AND AVOID ANY PUDDLES, OF COURSE.

"You want me to… to _take over_ for you?" Severus asked incredulously. He was too astonished to even comment on the ridiculous name of the horse.

SOMEONE MUST. AND I DID SLIP IN YOUR CLASSROOM

From somewhere, his Slytherin senses kicked in. Severus looked down at his body and gestured. "Say I do, what is in it for me? Should I 'harvest' myself as well? I do not think I like that."

The blue lights in Death's eyes twinkled, reminding Severus uncomfortably of Albus. AH YES, A TRUE SLYTHERIN. NO, YOU CANNOT DO THAT YOURSELF. YOU WILL HAVE TO GO BACK TO YOUR BODY FOR NOW. YOU WILL STILL BE ABLE TO SEE BINKY AND ME, OF COURSE, BUT YOU WILL BE ABLE TO MOVE AROUND FREELY. YOU WILL BE ABLE TO HELP ME TO A MORE COMFORTABLE PLACE TO REST WHILE MY LEG HEALS, AND YOU WILL BE ABLE TO DO THE DUTY.

Before he could ask anything else, the perspective of the room changed slightly, and Severus found himself on the floor. Everyone was moving at normal speed again, and sound had returned. Miss Granger knelt next to him, her wand out and tears in her eyes. She started as he moved.

"Sir, Professor, are you al right, I thought I saw…" she stammered.

"Never mind what you saw, Miss Granger," he said as he propped himself up on an elbow and surveyed the room.

Mcnair was of no concern, lying where he had seen him earlier, wrapped tightly in magical ropes, surrounded by most of the students. The door was open; no doubt someone had already gone to summon the Headmaster. Behind him, the horse snorted.

"Please don't move, sir," Miss Granger said, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, Miss Granger." Okay, so that was a lie, but he was well enough for the moment. He sat up and turned, ignoring her protests, to see Death's horse start to nibble on some potions ingredients that were left on one of the tables. "Hey, don't do that!" he snarled, the last thing he needed was for the nag to get poisoned or something.

"Sir?" Miss Granger asked worriedly as she reached out, trying to hold him down. "Please, let me help you, don't move too fast."

"Do you know anything about horses, Miss Granger?" he asked without thinking about it.

"Horses?" she asked, frowning, and he realised his mistake.

"Never mind, just let me get up," he snapped.

"I think it is better if you don't, sir. Madam Pomfrey will be here soon," Granger said. Behind her, the horse had thankfully given up on the potions ingredients and was now standing patiently waiting for him. Death was leaning against Longbottom's desk and seemed to be content to wait as well. Still, he needed to get the students out of the room before he was going to do anything about either.

"There is nothing Madam Pomfrey can do for me," he snarled. Well, that was true enough. "I think it is obvious class is over for today, as soon as the Headmaster comes and takes care of _him_, I want everyone out of here. Now leave me alone."

Why did he even try? He should have known by now Miss Granger would not leave him under these circumstances. He could probably take a thousand points from Gryffindor and give her detention for the rest of the year and she'd still be stubborn enough to remain. And to make matters worse, in spite of the din the other students were making, Malfoy had heard him and was approaching him too.

"Sir, you're al right! I saw…"

"Never mind what you saw," he said again, although with a lot less venom in his voice than when he had addressed Granger. Then he started as Malfoy walked straight up to the scythe. "Don't step on that!" he yelled.

Malfoy stopped, blinked, and looked at the few scattered ingredients that had dropped onto the floor as well, all harmless as could be. "Are you al right, sir?"

Severus wasn't sure the scythe would harm anyone who wasn't dead, but he could not take the risk. "I'm fine. Just… I just don't want anyone to slip or anything. Better stay out of the way of the spilled potion and ingredients," he added lamely.

"I think you did hit your head, sir," Granger insisted.

"All the more reason to prevent any further accidents," he remarked scathingly. Then, ignoring her and Malfoy both, he got up and manoeuvred himself in between them and the scythe, the horse and Death. "Since you see I can still walk on my own, perhaps you can make yourself useful by cleaning up that mess over there," he gestured at a pile of spilled beetle eyes near his own desk –and well away from Longbottom's.

With a shrug and a sigh, Granger turned. However, Malfoy was still watching him.

"Mr Malfoy, please check on the remaining cauldrons and see that nothing is going to explode," he instructed.

Malfoy nodded briskly and turned, and Severus bend down lightning fast and swiped the scythe off the floor.

Not quick enough, it seemed, for when he straightened he found Miss Granger starting in his direction. "Sir?"

He stood up straight, making sure he turned his hand so it would not be obvious he held an invisible-to her- handle, and drew a deep breath. "Miss Granger, I said before, I am fine. Now please clean up the rest of this mess before a _real_ accident happens."

The rest of the students were, by now, staring at him too, whispering among themselves. "Either keep your eyes on the Death Eater," he said, "Or get out of here. Oh, and Longbottom, detention. The entire weekend."

"Yes, yes sir," Longbottom stuttered.

Potter looked as if he would protest, then turned to watch Mcnair instead. Sometimes the boy could be almost sensible. He didn't really think Severus would forget about the detention just because Mcnair had come in and tried to kill him? Okay, had killed him, technically. That didn't change the fact Longbottom was a clumsy oaf and deserved every bit of the detention he would get.

"The cauldrons are all secure," Malfoy reported. "Well, apart from Longbottom's, of course."

"Of course," he smirked, thanking the boy with a nod. "Five points for Slytherin for your help."

Stalking through the classroom towards the front, he carried the scythe and, pretending to look at something on a shelf among the rare ingredients he managed to prop it up against the wall, well out of the path of the students. Malfoy looked at him with a frown, but he wasn't a busybody like Granger and he did not comment.

Running footsteps and shouts in the corridor outside heralded the arrival of Albus, Poppy and Minerva, as well as Miss Brown, Miss Abbott, and Mr Goldstein.

"Severus!" relief was evident in Albus' voice. "I was afraid when I heard Miss Abbott's report I would find you in a considerable less vital state."

"As you can see, I am fine," Severus said shortly. He also noticed that with the arrival of the Headmaster the students had all grown quiet. Once his own presence would've had the same effect, but they'd kept talking among themselves until this moment.

Poppy stepped up to him, wand out. "Are you al right?"

He stepped back, not sure what she would find if she were to try any diagnostic spells on him. Would her wand show him as being dead? He tried to concentrate and feel whether his heart was beating normally. "I'm fine. Better take a look at him, for I think he is not," he gestured at Mcnair's still form.

Poppy frowned. She could be fussy as a mother hen at the best of times.

"Poppy, please. I didn't manage to see all of it, but I believe everyone in the room hit him with one or two curses at least. I would rather he did not die in my classroom, the Ministry likes to make my life difficult enough as it is." Not that he really worried about Mcnair dying; he didn't know how he knew but he was sure the man had some time left yet.

Reluctantly, Poppy knelt next to the Death Eater. The students backed off only a little. At Poppy's request they made the magical ropes disappear, but every last student kept their wand out and Minerva had hers trained on the Death Eater as well. Only Albus seemed unconcerned, apparently trusting the man would not get up. Poppy pulled the heavy, black cloak back and hissed. A cheer went up from among the students. Severus glanced over to see a mass of boils, mould and hair growing all over the man's skin, eyes swollen shut, teeth a foot long, nose flattened like a pug, and that was only the first glimpse he got.

"Merlin, that will take some time to undo," Poppy said. "Or even to get him to the point where they can identify him."

Of course, no one else would know who it was.

"It's Walden Mcnair," Severus growled. "I recognised his voice when he cursed me –tried to curse me."

"Are you sure? Because I don't… I don't think there is any other way to tell," Poppy said.

"I am sure."

Merlin, would they just hurry up and _go? _He had to help a _skeleton_ off the floor, and then… he didn't even want to think of that.

"Perhaps it is best if the students were to go back to their dormitories," he suggested. "Today's lesson is cancelled, of course, and I think it is clear Mr Mcnair is not going anywhere."

Strangely enough, for once, Minerva agreed with him. She nodded, to the chagrin of most of the students. Great, normally they couldn't wait to get out of here, but turn the place into a battleground and they all wanted to stay. Only Longbottom eagerly turned to his desk.

"You can get your things later. Get out," Severus instructed.

Longbottom fled, followed at a much slower pace by most of the other students. Malfoy lingered behind and so, unsurprisingly, did Granger.

Normally, he wouldn't have minded if Malfoy wanted to remain behind, the boy knew well enough not to get in the way, but this was one thing he couldn't explain. And Granger, she really was a busybody. He started to berate them for not following his orders when he was interrupted by Filch, leading in two Aurors. One of them was Tonks, the other he did not know.

"Severus! I'm glad you're al right!"

"I'm fine," he growled. This was getting old fast. And he needed people to get out of here, not more people coming in.

"They got him good," the Auror Severus didn't know commented. "Who is it?"

"Walden Mcnair," Severus said again for his benefit.

"Wow," Tonks said as she took a good look at the downed man. "Who did that?"

"The entire class, I believe," Severus replied.

Tonks grinned widely. "Wicked. I haven't seen anyone looking like that for years."

"You can transfer him to St Mungo's," Poppy said. "He's stable, however I think it may be while before he can stand trial."

"No problem," the second Auror said. "We'll keep a real close eye on him, eh, Tonks?"

"You betcha. I'd think every Auror in the force will want to have a chance to watch him while he's looking like this," she agreed.

Yes, _fine_, now take him and get out of here already! Fortunately, Tonks took a quill out of her pocket and tapped it with her wand. "Portus." Moments later, the three of them disappeared.

"Well, that ended rather well," Albus said as the two Aurors and the Death Eater were gone. "I suggest we all go to my office and you tell us what happened, if you are up to it."

"Of course, just let me clean up here. I will be right along," Severus said smoothly.

"It seems to me Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy have already taken care of the worst mess," Minerva pointed out.

Great, another Gryffindor busybody. "I must still check for myself. Some ingredients can be quite volatile when spilled or accidentally mixed, as I am sure you know."

Miss Granger looked at him with a frown. No doubt she knew that anything spilled in such a manner would long have exploded by now, and he was also certain she and Mr Malfoy would have recognised any serious threat. But Minerva's own Potions classes had been a long time ago, and she swallowed his excuse, nodding briskly.

"I would still like to check you out in the infirmary," Poppy said before leaving. "Just in case."

"Al right!" he almost yelled. "I will stop by after I report to Albus." Anything to get them out of here, at least it gave him some time to come up with an excuse. Granger gave him a weird look again, but when none of the adults protested she had to leave with them, as did Malfoy. Thank Merlin, finally.

He turned towards Death. And the horse. "I apologize it took so long to get rid of them."

NO PROBLEM, Death said amicably.

"Now what do I do? I suppose that now I am in my body, there is still no chance a healing spell on your leg will work?" He ignored the fact that it might not be a good plan for Death to get back on his feet too soon –he would probably be truly dead as soon as Death was able to get back to his duties. However, the alternative was quite unsettling as well. Dying certainly was a lot less complicated and since it had technically happened already it seemed silly to avoid it.

YOU CAN TRY, OF COURSE. HOWEVER AS I MENTIONED BEFORE, MAGIC DOESN'T USUALLY WORK ON ME.

"I will try all the same, if you don't mind." Severus walked over to where Death was sitting and tapped the bone with his wand. "Sanos Ossis."

Nothing.

I AM SORRY. YOU SEEM TO BE STUCK WITH THE DUTY FOR NOW.

Severus sighed. "So what exactly is it you want me to do?"

Death reached into his robes for the two hourglasses and held them out. TAKE THESE. THEN TAKE THE HORSE, HE KNOWS WHERE TO GO. WHEN THE TIME COMES, YOU USE THE SCYTHE. YOU HAVE SEEN THE CORD. THAT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT PART; ANYTHING ELSE WILL TAKE CARE OF ITSELF. YOU ONLY HAVE TO DO EARTH. THERE IS… ANOTHER PLACE, BUT SOMEONE WILL PROBABLY STEP IN WHEN I DON'T SHOW UP. THEY HAVE MANAGED BEFORE.

"And how am I supposed to do all that without being seen?" Severus asked acidly.

WHEN YOU'RE OUT ON THE DUTY, PEOPLE WON'T SEE YOU. WELL, MOST PEOPLE WON'T. IN… THE OTHER PLACE WIZARDS CAN SEE ME, BUT HERE MY EXISTENCE DOES NOT SEEM TO BE A PART OF WIZARD LORE. HOWEVER, SOME PEOPLE CAN BE MORE OBSERVANT THAN OTHERS, LIKE THOSE OF FEEBLE MIND OR VERY SMALL CHILDREN. AND CATS, CATS WILL SEE YOU.

"Cats?" he asked incredulously.

YES, CATS. I'M RATHER FOND OF THEM MYSELF, BUT YOU MUST BE CAREFUL AROUND THEM IF YOU DO NOT WANT PEOPLE TO NOTICE THEIR APPARENTLY STRANGE BEHAVIOUR.

"Alright, I suppose I can handle that. Now where would you like me to take you? The guest quarters are on the fourth floor, and halfway through the school, I'm afraid that is out of the question." He seemed to be quite visible while he was here in the castle, and with his luck, there would be a guest –a living guest- dropping in the moment he had Death installed. A thought dawned on him. "I could take you to my quarters."

I DO NOT WANT TO IMPOSE ON YOU, Death replied.

"It's no bother, really." Or no more than this entire deal was, anyhow. It was the only place he could be sure no one would enter.

THEN I WILL ACCEPT YOUR HOSPITALITY

"I guess a Mobilicorpus spell will not work either," Severus grumbled, and when that did indeed turn out to be the case, he bend over, ready to pick the injured Death up and help him to his quarters the Muggle way. "How did you manage to break your leg anyhow? I thought that being _Death_ you would be immune to such things."

A gasp came from behind him. "I knew something was wrong."

He turned around as if stung, wand out, and barely stopped himself from cursing Miss Granger, who stood just inside the door. "Miss Granger. What are you doing here?"

"I… I couldn't just leave you here. Everyone else might believe you're just fine, but I knew you weren't."

"Enlighten me, how did you reach that conclusion?" he asked scathingly, in a last resort hoping to call her bluff, although he feared it was a lost cause.

"You've been acting strange since you woke up, talking nonsense, picking up invisible items from the floor, and now you're holding a conversation with someone who isn't there that makes no sense at all. I would think I should warn Madam Pomfrey, except if you'd really hit your head I don't think you could've managed to pick up whatever that invisible object was, or turn around so quickly without getting dizzy. So whatever it is it isn't in your head, it's real. Were you really talking to Death, sir?"

For once in his life –or actually for the second time in the really short period he'd been dead- Severus didn't know what to say. He looked around at Death, looking for help.

SHE IS RATHER PERSISTANT, IS SHE NOT? PERHAPS YOUR FIRST IMPULSE TO ASK HER FOR HELP WITH THE HORSE WASN'T SO BAD. I DOUBT YOU WILL GET RID OF HER EASILY.

That was not the advice he'd been looking for. And he hadn't meant to ask her for help, he'd just wanted _someone_, anyone, to make sure that bloody horse didn't get itself poisoned on top of everything else. "Miss Granger, you are the one who is being ridiculous. I assure you I am fine. Now for the last time, get out of here."

Instead of leaving, she slowly came forward, taking in the scene in front of her. She looked down at the rather slippery mess of Longbottom's spilled potion.

"Yes, it does sound ridiculous, doesn't it, sir? But I think… I think I can see what happened. It does make sense now. We all saw the curse hit you, but somehow Death slipped in Neville's potion, and he… missed. Am I right, sir?"

Severus glanced at Death again, who shrugged.

TOLD YOU.

He gave up. However, there was no need to tell her _everything_. He wasn't sure how she would react if she learned he was technically dead, and if there was one thing he wanted to deal with even less than with Miss Granger the Know-It-All, it was Miss Granger upset.

"Basically, yes. So now that you know, perhaps you can assist me in moving Death to my quarters, where he will be more comfortable while he is healing."

To her credit, she did not suggest using a spell. He wasn't sure if she'd been listening in long enough or if she'd simply assumed he would have thought of that, but it was a blessing either way.

"Eh, how can I help you move him when I can't see him, sir?" she asked instead.

Now that was a good question. Severus glanced at Death.

THAT IS UP TO YOU NOW, Death said. SINCE YOU HAVE TAKEN THE DUTY, YOU CAN DECIDE TO MAKE PEOPLE SEE YOU, ME, AND THE HORSE.

"And, pray tell, how do I do that? Is there a spell I use?" Severus asked, using the most scathing tones he could manage to hide the fact he felt rather out of his dept.

Death seemed puzzled at the question. YOU JUST DO. YOU THINK IT AND MAKE IT SO.

Somewhat doubtful, Severus concentrated. _Miss Granger should be able to see it all._ And that was supposed to work? Yeah right.

A small gasp came from Miss Granger and Severus saw she was now looking directly at Death. Al right, so it had worked.

"Enough of this dawdling," he said, and leaned over Death once again. Miss Granger stepped up to his other side and together they lifted Death to his feet. He was surprisingly heavy for a skeleton.

Severus lead the way, trying to ignore the _very_ bony feeling of the arm around his neck, out of the classroom, into the corridor, and a little way down the hall. For a moment he worried about someone seeing them, then he changed that thought to, no one _will _see us. And hoped it worked.

Maybe it did or maybe it didn't, they didn't meet anyone on the short stretch to his quarters to put it to the test. At a blank patch of the stone he stopped and put his hand on the stone. "Skiving Snackbox."

The door opened and he stepped forward to enter, but Miss Granger seemed frozen in place, seemingly astonished. He glared at her.

"Skiving…" she managed. "I _never_ would have guessed."

He sighed. "That _is_ the point of setting a password, I believe. If I wanted everyone to come visit me at inopportune times, like our Headmaster seems to prefer, I would use something easier."

"You have a point," she conceded.

His only reply was a snort. They went in, through the living room and, since it seemed the most logical place, into the bedroom beyond. He would transfigure the couch for his own use, if he still needed sleep at all.

They installed Death in the bed, injured leg propped up on a pillow.

"Is there anything else you need?" he inquired. "Normally I would say you could summon the house-elves, however I doubt they will be able to see you."

I DO NOT REQUIRE ANY SUSTENANCE, Death said. BUT SOMETHING TO READ WOULD BE NICE.

Severus had a decently filled bookcase in the living room, but he was not sure what to offer Death. And he certainly wasn't going to call out every bloody title he owned. He stalked into the living room, picked out a few books on a variety of subjects –a couple novels, a historical piece, a book on Muggle/Wizard relations in Asia, and an art catalogue from the British Museum, and put them on the bedside table.

"I hope there's something in there that will interest you," he said, quite insincerely. He didn't care at all; he just wanted to get out of here and get this damn duty taken care of.

I AM SURE IT WILL. THANK YOU.

Severus caught Granger trying to read the titles of the books he had brought. "Then we will leave you for the time being," he said pointedly.

Granger started and followed him with a brief nod to Death, who waved at her.


	2. The Duty

**2) The Duty.**

"So what do we do now, sir?" Granger asked as they walked back to the classroom.

"_I_ will take care of the horse and… a few minor things that need to be done," Severus said. "While _you _will…" Yes, will what? Go back to the dormitory, to Potter and Weasley, and tell them you've just met Death, who had unfortunately broken his leg, and helped put him in the Potions Master's bedroom? Or go to the Headmaster and say Professor Snape will be a little late because he has to take care of Death's horse? He sighed.

"Al right, you can help. I guess you can hold the horse or something. By the way, its name is Binky."

"You're going to have to… you have to take over for him, isn't it?" Miss Granger ventured.

"As always, excellent deductive powers," he said, the rare compliment blunted by his acid tone and his fervent wish she wouldn't actually use them all the time.

They had entered the classroom and he walked around his desk, grabbing the scythe from where it leaned against the wall. The horse was still waiting patiently on the far side of the room, sleeping with its head down and one leg slightly cocked, but it lifted its head and stood up straight when he approached. It nickered softly.

Miss Granger frowned. "Sir, how are we going to get the horse out of here?"

He hadn't thought of that yet either. However…

"Something tells me that will not be a problem," he said.

He walked up to the animal, then looked down at his robes. While practical for teaching, they left something to be desired for riding a horse, unless he wanted to ride side-saddle. Well, he might as well go in style. With a flick of his wand, he transfigured his heavy robes into a hooded cloak like Death himself wore.

He glanced at Miss Granger. Her school uniform was impeccable, as always, but it did not seem appropriate for the occasion. He flicked his wand again and she suddenly wore a black dress of a rather ancient cut, skirts divided for riding. It was trimmed with black lace and had a rather low neckline. He wasn't sure where it had come from, for it hadn't been what he had pictured. However, it fitted the circumstances rather well. And her, too, if he had to be honest about it.

She looked down in shock. "Oh, no. I am NOT going to wear this! It's… totally inappropriate."

"Miss Granger, wearing your Hogwarts uniform would be inappropriate. I assure you, this is far more suitable for the occasion."

Miss Granger opened her mouth as if to protest, but he grabbed the reins, put his foot in the stirrup, and swung himself up on the horse. "Well, are you coming?"

She seemed to make up her mind, stepping forward and allowing him to pull her up behind him. He didn't even have to touch the horse with his heels; as soon as she was seated it trotted off. Straight through a couple students' desks, then through the wall and upwards, taking the shortest way out of the castle with little regard for such things as architecture or gravity.

Once outside, the horse trotted a few steps over the ground, as if to take a running leap, then pushed off and cantered up into the air.

"Miss Granger," he said, carefully keeping his voice level. "I don't mind you holding on to me, however a little less tight would do. You will not fall off. I would know."

"Sorry, sir." The pressure on his waist let up only a little. Not that he could really blame her, it was somewhat disconcerting to be on horseback, far enough above the ground so the trees were just a green blur below them.

"So where are we going?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

He wasn't sure. The horse would know, Death had said, however he felt a little more preparation wouldn't hurt. What if there were more people where they went? In his case it had been pretty obvious, but what if he were to end up in a hospital or somewhere, it might not be so clear as to whom he had to take. He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out the hourglasses Death had given him.

One still held a tiny bit of sand in the top bulb, the other was empty save for a few grains. That had to be the first. He noticed there was a name written on the wooden frame. "Someone called George Jones. Sounds Muggle."

"Death comes for Muggles too?" Granger asked from behind him.

"Death comes for everyone, I believe," Severus remarked. "Obviously."

"Well, yes, of course," Granger replied. "I just didn't think _he_ would actually come for them. In person, I mean."

Severus shrugged. He hadn't thought Death came in person for anyone. Or that he rode a horse named Binky. But he wasn't about to admit as much to Miss Granger. "Well, now you know."

Binky saved him from having to answer more questions by descending. Strangely enough it seemed they were going to land in a wooded area, with no structure nearby. Only a narrow road twisted through the trees. Maybe some lumberjack was in for an accident. _If a tree falls in the forest, and there is no one to hear it, does it make a sound, _he thought bitterly.

Then, just as Binky touched down, he heard the sound of a Muggle car. Oh, of course. Muggles had accidents with those vehicles of theirs all the time, didn't they? He looked around just in time to see a sleek, dark blue vehicle approach at what seemed a rather high speed. It completely missed the bend in the road and, with a sickening loud crunch, ended up twisted around a tree. A few parts came off and landed nearby.

He heard Granger gasp from behind him, and cursed his decision to allow her to come. There was little left of the Muggle vehicle, and there were some things a seventeen year old girl did not have to see. He swung down on to the ground, holding the scythe. "Just stay here with the horse, Miss Granger."

She dismounted and just for a moment he thought she would follow him but she nodded wordlessly, and he approached the car alone.

A middle-aged man, looking somewhat unkempt with shirtsleeves rolled up, tie half loose and messily brown hair, emerged from the vehicle, still holding a beer can in his transparent hand.

"'ad me a bit o' a scare, there," he said, slurring his words. "One moment I'm jus' takin' a swig o' me beer, next there's this 'ere tree suddenly comin' out o' nowhere. I must've got lucky to get outa there like this."

"I'm afraid you did not," Severus remarked dryly, looking pointedly at the wreck behind the man's ghostly image.

"Whadda ye mean?" the man asked, turning around rather unsteadily. "Oh."

That seemed to be the standard comment. Severus brought the scythe down, cutting the blue line that connected this man with his corpse.

The man seemed to be too inebriated to be seriously bothered by his predicament. He took a swig from the ghostly beer can. "So, yer Death, then? Ah alwahs figgered you'd be thinner, like. And who's she, yer missus?"

Severus almost choked. "Not exactly," he growled. Merlin, she was seventeen, couldn't the guy see he was much older than her? Of course, the guy was drunk, and dying didn't seem to have changed that.

"Ah, suit yerself. Nice lookin' though, she is. P'rhaps bein' dead ain't so bad then." He emptied the beer can and tossed it into the bushes. It disappeared before it hit the ground. "So what 'appens next?"

"I think it is time to leave," Severus suggested. He wasn't entirely sure what would happen either, but he had done his part.

"Ah, right then," the man said and started to fade a little, then stopped. "Wait, I betta take me a fresh can. No tellin' when I'll get anutter one, whereev'r it is I'm goin'." He turned, reached into the wreck of the car and came up with an unopened, though ghostly, can of beer. Popping it open, he took a swig, then continued to fade out. "That's betta."

Severus watched the man disappear completely, then turned back to where Miss Granger stood with Binky.

"That was disgusting," Miss Granger said. "He was dead and he still couldn't stop drinking!"

Severus shrugged as he shouldered the scythe and swung himself up into Binky's saddle, pulling her up behind him before replying. "And what difference does it make? If he'd stopped drinking yesterday, perhaps things would be different. But now –it's not like it's going to kill him."

Miss Granger didn't reply immediately. "I suppose. It still seems like a waste though," she conceded quietly.

Secretly, he agreed; he didn't think much of those who abused alcohol, drugs or potions in such an excessive manner. However, he was not going to admit that. He took out the second life timer and read the name. "Louella Ann Smythe," he said. "Whoever that is."

He glanced down, trying to find out where they were, and was startled to find only water below. Then again, why had he expected to remain in England? People died all over the world, everywhere.

Even so, it didn't take long for Binky to descent again. To the total opposite of the earlier place; this time the high-rises of a large city sprawled below.

Binky aimed for a floor halfway up a large building and it soon became clear this was a Muggle hospital. In a room with only a few beds and dozens and dozens of screens, wires, machines and plastic pipes, the horse stopped. Severus looked around in wonder as he dismounted and looked around, wondering which of the five occupants was Miss or Mrs Smythe.

"Here she is," Miss Granger said, pointing at the chart at the foot of one of the beds. An elderly lady was lying in the bed, eyes closed. "I think we're a little early yet."

Severus frowned. She was old, al right, but she didn't look like she was about to die. He said as much.

"Well, I guess she must be," Miss Granger said. She pointed at a screen with a slightly irregular, wriggly line crawling over it. "That's her heartbeat, I think."

The way she eyed the Muggle equipment told him she had a general idea what it was doing, but not in all detail. Severus watched the line, then frowned as it suddenly grew erratic, then flattened. The soft beeping turned into a blaring alarm. He frowned again as he noticed there were still just a few grains of sand in the top bulb. Muggles still had a few moments left after their heart stopped? Figure that.

People came running from the nurses' station up front, and Severus stepped back. He knew they couldn't see him, but it was disconcerting to have them actually walk through him all the same. He suddenly felt a new appreciation for the unwritten rule at Hogwarts that it was impolite to walk through one of the ghosts.

One of the orderlies slapped a button and at least the alarm stopped. Another wheeled yet another apparatus with wires up to the bed. A nurse or doctor took two strange paddles and placed them on the old woman's chest.

"Clear!" she said, and everyone stepped back.

Suddenly the old woman convulsed, and in the same instant, Severus had his wand in his hand, even though something told him he shouldn't interfere. Couldn't, probably, when he was in this state.

He didn't get to try for Miss Granger's hand was on his arm, holding him back.

"They're killing her!" he exclaimed.

"They're not," Miss Granger said. "That's the Muggle way of restarting her heart. They're trying to save her."

"By doing _that_ to her? That's barbaric."

"It often works," Miss Granger said. "Though not this time, it seems."

Severus could see she was right about that part, at least. The ghostly form of the woman came loose, even as the doctors and nurses were trying another shock. He stepped around them and brought the scythe down.

"I still say it's barbaric," he said with a snort of disgust.

"I wouldn't go that far," Mrs Smythe said, "Although I had told them not to bother. Really now, I'm ninety-three, you'd think they would let a woman die in peace."

When Severus did not reply, the woman squinted at him. "Surely you see this all the time, in your position. Hm, come to think of it, you don't look or sound like I expected. I never knew Death would be British."

"I am just filling in. Death has been… indisposed."

"I never!" Mrs Smythe exclaimed, shaking her head. "The things they think of nowadays. Well, as long as someone gets the job done." She started to fade.

When she was gone, Severus turned around, took Binky's reins from Hermione and mounted. Soon they rode off, leaving behind the nurses and orderlies who were still working on the old lady's body. It hadn't gone too bad, all things considered.

"Muggles really believe they can stop someone from dying by doing that to them?" he asked when Binky was once again airborne and they'd left the hospital behind.

"It does, sometimes. I don't exactly know how it works either, but it sends a jolt of electricity through the victim's body and it shocks their heart into starting again. If they don't have one of those machines like that, they will also try to push on someone's chest repeatedly, CPR they call it."

That was even stranger; you couldn't just _thump_ someone's internal organs to get them going again? "I am very glad I am not a Muggle, then."

Miss Granger didn't reply, and moments later Binky descended again. The speed at which they travelled didn't seem to be related to the speed they seemed to keep; the horse had not gone faster than a trot on this last trip, and Severus was sure their last visit had been to America. Only when the ground was in sight did they actually move at a normal pace.

"Professor, what will you tell the Headmaster? He doesn't know, does he?"

Severus looked over his shoulder, slightly irritated. He hadn't come up with a satisfactory explanation of their absence either, but he didn't need her to point that out to him. Then he took a good look around.

"I don't know if we will have anything to explain. I don't believe a lot of time has passed, that is the third-year Slytherin class down there with Hagrid."

He could feel her shift slightly as she looked down –she wasn't holding on as tightly any more either. "You're right, sir."

"I have good hopes the Headmaster is still waiting in his office and has not looked for me yet. Will your friends have missed you yet?" he asked.

"No, not likely. I didn't have time for a long explanation or an argument, so I told Harry I was going to the library. Unless anyone has a homework problem and comes looking for me they won't miss me any time soon."

"Ah, but that would require they actually _did_ their homework," Severus remarked sarcastically.

"They do their homework. But usually not before dinner," Miss Granger replied.

"Good then," he said. He smirked, as he knew well he'd hit upon a sore spot between the three Gryffindors, however he also knew he was wasting time. He still had the horse to deal with; where could he leave it? In spite of its ability to fly and walk through walls, it seemed rather more solid than Death himself, and it had nibbled on the potions ingredients. He was afraid it would need to be fed. Well, Miss Granger could make herself useful for once.

"I will have to go in and see the Headmaster immediately. I hope you know how to unsaddle a horse," he said as Binky touched down on the lawn outside the castle.

"I've ridden horses a few times in summer," Miss Granger replied. "Just tell me where I can leave him, and do you know whether anyone will be able to see me while I'm still working with him?"

Severus frowned darkly. He had given it some thought but their trip had gone quite fast and he hadn't thought of a solution he was really happy with. Death had said it was up to him when he and the horse could be seen, and by whom, but he wasn't sure if that extended to Granger too. Reflecting on how hard it'd been to cover up his movements in the classroom, when he'd been dealing with an invisible Death, scythe and horse, he decided that it would probably be simpler if the horse were visible to all when on the ground. It looked real enough.

"Everyone will be able to see it when it's on the ground," Severus told Miss Granger as they dismounted. "It is easier that way. Anyone who asks, it will be my mother's horse that's here while she is on vacation. Take it to Hagrid's and put it in the paddock, and make sure it _stays_ on the ground. A horse walking on air is not something I want to explain. Oh, and transfigure your dress back into your uniform."

"Yes, sir," Miss Granger nodded.

He changed his own cloak back into his teaching robes and walked off without looking back. At the front doors he realised he was still carrying the scythe, and with a tap of his wand transfigured it into a potions bottle, making it disappear into his pocket before entering the castle.


	3. By himself

**3) By himself.**

It didn't take long to get to the Headmaster's office. He still wasn't entirely sure how long it'd been since the Headmaster had left the dungeons. He snapped the password and the gargoyle moved aside.

"Ah, there you are, Severus. Lemon drop?" Albus said easily as he came in.

"We were starting to worry," Minerva stated. The woman had no subtlety.

"I told you I'm fine," he growled. He sat down, ignoring Albus' lemon drops. "The whole thing did make a rather large mess as I'm sure you noticed."

Minerva frowned, but she said nothing.

Severus gave his account of the events, which was almost as it happened, apart from his claim he had ducked and must have been momentarily knocked out as he fell. He did not say a word to explain his behaviour afterwards, yelling at the horse or picking the scythe up off the floor. He had good hopes that most of the students hadn't been close enough to see exactly what he did, apart from Malfoy and Granger. Malfoy wouldn't go to the Headmaster, although he expected the boy would come by his office later, and Granger certainly wouldn't tell.

Minerva was still frowning. Damn, the woman truly didn't trust him, even after all these years. Quite the hypocrite, always complaining about how biased he was, yet she was just as bad. That this time she was right in suspecting he was holding back was beside the point. Albus was much more perceptive, but his face showed nothing as he listened.

"I will investigate how Mcnair managed to enter the school," he said. "My guess is he used Polyjuice to pose as one of the students, although it is unclear why he'd wait for it to run out before confronting you."

"Perhaps he wanted me to know who he was," Severus said. "He has never been particular sensible, if he'd had any sense at all he would have paid attention to the schedule and the seventh' years would have been the last class he'd picked to make his entrance."

It was almost a veiled compliment at Potter's DA, and privately Severus thought the students had responded very quickly indeed, but it was all he would give them. He definitely was not say any of this aloud, or even admit to thinking it. Besides, Malfoy had been almost as quick as Potter, and he hadn't been involved in that stupid club.

"Until we know for sure how he managed to enter, I will be adding extra wards to the defenses of the school, and no one is to enter or leave the Hogwarts grounds without permission. That also means Hogsmeade weekend is cancelled; I am sure the students will be disappointed and there has been no direct threat to them, however I can not take the risk of someone sneaking in with them when they return."

"I doubt anyone will try again this soon," Severus said. And he was sure; sure for far other reasons than the simple fact it would take the Dark Lord a few days to make a new plan.

"Nevertheless, my decision stands," Albus replied. "Please inform your students of the fact."

Severus nodded.

"The Aurors will likely want to take your statement as well, but I will make sure they come to see me first," Albus promised.

"Thank you," Severus said, and for once he meant it. He hated the Aurors, most of them, and they disliked and distrusted him. "If that is all?"

"That is all," Albus replied, but something in the way he looked told Severus it wasn't. As Minerva got up and left, he made sure to hang back.

And indeed, the Headmaster called him back.

"Oh, Severus?"

He paused and turned back at the top of the stairs.

"There is something you're not telling me. I trust it will not hurt the students or the school. Or you."

"It will not," he replied.

The Headmaster nodded solemnly, and Severus left for real this time.

He went straight down to the dungeons. He'd deal with Poppy later; Albus had not insisted he visit her, and as long as he went around looking fine she could not make him keep his earlier promise. He had a classroom to clean, and then he better check up on Death.

Cleaning up went rather quickly; he simply Vanished anything that had been spilled, and emptied the cauldrons the same way. He'd provide fresh ingredients for any students who needed them; while in the lower grades he let students pick up most of what they frequently knocked over, for the potions brewed in seventh year even the least bit of contamination could affect the results.

Even so, Miss Granger knocked on the door before he made it to his quarters.

"You took care of the horse?" he asked without preamble.

"Yes, sir," she replied. "Hagrid never questioned your explanation or how I came to handle your horse. He seemed rather impressed with Binky, considering he doesn't breathe fire or tries to take anyone's head off."

In spite of himself, Severus smirked. "Very well. Thank you, Miss Granger. Please take your bag and cauldron on your way out. And Potter's, then he won't have to come down here himself."

His tone made it clear this was a dismissal, but she did not leave.

"Sir?"

"What?" he replied brusquely.

"I would like to come with you again tomorrow. You will have to go again tomorrow, won't you?"

He'd known that was coming, and she had been helpful in the Muggle hospital. But he had already decided he would not take her again when he had seen the accident. This time the man's body had been mostly hidden from view in what was left of the vehicle, but the next time they might not be so lucky. They could end up on another accident scene, in the middle of a battlefield, or even at one of the Death Eaters 'parties'. She did not need to see that.

It would surprise his students –or those not of his house, at least- that he cared about this at all. Certainly, he enjoyed making those dunderheads squirm when he took house points, and if one of them was stupid enough to get him or herself cursed he didn't believe there was anything wrong with being amused. But there were limits. Albus had long given up trying to change him, but he knew with absolute certainty that if he didn't care what his students saw at all –or even enjoyed such things, as Walden Mcnair or Randolphus Lestrange would- he would not be teaching here at Hogwarts.

Even so, if he tried to explain this to Miss Granger she would be likely to argue. Gryffindors seemed to think they could handle anything, even when no one in their right mind should _want_ to handle it. "I'm afraid that will not be possible, Miss Granger," he said instead. "While your absence may have gone unnoticed today, tomorrow you will have other classes, and even if we can return within minutes it will be difficult to explain." It might even be true; he had no idea when he would have to go out next.

She looked disappointed, but at least she didn't argue with this kind of logic. She nodded. "Yes, sir." She quickly packed her bag, and Potter's, and was gone.

One look around the classroom told him he was done here, and Severus went out, locking the door behind him. He had a guest to see.

Death was reading comfortably as Severus came in.

HOW DID IT GO? he inquired.

"Well enough, I suppose," Severus admitted reluctantly. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

Death seemed to consider. PERHAPS A CURRY

"A curry?" Severus asked. That wasn't what he had expected.

I DO NOT REQUIRE FOOD, HOWEVER I FIND I HAVE COME TO LIKE A GOOD CURRY

"I will see to it," Severus promised. A curry, why not. He wondered why, after all he'd been through today, he still allowed anything to surprise him.

He ordered a curry from the kitchen, delivered it to Death himself –he still did not want to explain about his guest to the house-elves- and made his way to the Great Hall for dinner. His body seemed to require food as long as he was still using it, and of course he wished to avoid questions as to his absence.

Dinner was all but pleasant. Severus was well aware few of his colleagues really cared about him, yet they all found it necessary to inquire after his health. Even the students were glancing at them from their seats at the house tables, and he made sure he scowled hard enough to discourage any one of them addressing him directly. The last thing he needed was sympathy from Potter.

The evening, at least, was spent much like normal, grading papers in his office. Malfoy paid him a visit, as he had expected, but the boy knew enough not to press him when he avoided giving any real answer as to what happened. Malfoy left, satisfied his Head of House was well enough –even though Severus was sure the boy knew he hadn't told him the complete truth. Afterwards, he transfigured the couch in his living room into a bed and found he slept quite well.

At breakfast things were almost back to normal. Well, apart from his houseguest of course. He'd seen Death this morning and provided him with a few more books. Death had handed him today's hourglasses, or life timers as he called them, ensuring him there would be no conflict with his classes. The first was only due for a little after four o'clock.

So, after classes, Severus walked out of the castle towards Hagrid's. Normally he avoided the place –and the half-giant- and it had been months since he had last come this way, however he had no trouble finding Binky's paddock. The horse nickered as he approached.

He scowled at it. He still wasn't exactly happy having to do this duty, and now he'd have to take care of the horse by himself, too. Well, so be it. He found the saddle and bridle in a small shed and managed to get the horse saddled. Halfway through, Rubeus came out from his shack and leaned over the fence.

"Magnificent horse you got there, Severus."

"It's my mother's," Severus replied curtly.

"That's what Hermione said when she brought 'm in. 'Ow 'd she end up wif 'im, anyhow?"

Damn, of course Rubeus would start to wonder eventually. He was dense but not that dense. Severus shrugged. "I have no idea. Likely my mother was running late and handed him to the first student she saw. Or Miss Granger, busybody as she is, volunteered before she found out it was my mother."

"Most students wouldn't mind takin' care of 'im," Rubeus remarked.

"Perhaps not. Now, however, if you will excuse me, I have a horse to ride," Severus replied, his tone making it clear he didn't care what Rubeus thought about the matter.

"Sure, 'ave a nice ride," the half-giant said amiably, then turned and went inside as Severus glared at him.

Severus led the horse out of the paddock and around the corner of the shack. As soon as he was out of sight, he took the potions bottle out of his pocket, transfigured scythe and robes, and mounted.

Yesterday, the horse had taken off immediately. Now, it just stood there, unmoving. After a moment, it turned its head and looked at him. He kicked it lightly with his heels. "Well, come on."

The horse tossed its head, snorted, and looked around again, but it didn't move one step. He prodded a little harder. What was the beast's problem? Irritated, the horse pawed with a front foot and tossed its head again. Was it waiting for something? No way, the horse couldn't possibly want that.

"No one else is coming, not today," he told the animal. It snorted.

"And that is not up for discussion," he added, digging in his heels again. Finally, the horse took off, rather reluctantly.

The first stop of the day was at an ordinary farmhouse. It could have been in England or just about anywhere in Europe. The horse entered through the living room wall and Severus dismounted. A short hallway led to the bedrooms, and low voices came from the one at the very end. That was probably where he had to be. He almost made it when he heard the sound of a door opening behind him. He looked over his shoulder, more out of habit than anything else –people couldn't see him after all, so what did it matter if someone came up behind him? To his chagrin, he saw the horse had just pushed open one of the doors. He turned and stalked down the hall, meaning to close the door and hoping no one had seen the door opening seemingly by itself.

"Don't do that!" he snapped. He reached for the door only to find a little boy staring directly at him. Not just in his direction, or at the open door –at him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

Oh, great, Death had said sometimes small children would be able to see him, hadn't he?

"I came to see your grandfather," Severus replied.

The boy considered that information for just a moment before he spoke. "I've never seen you before. Grandpa's friends don't have no horses either. And they wouldn't take them inside if they did. And they don't carry big sword things like that. Grandpa's dying, isn't he? Mom says he's just ill but I don't believe her."

Wonderful. What the hell was he supposed to say? He didn't usually approve of people protecting their children from life's realities, it rarely worked in the end anyhow, but it wasn't his place to decide what to tell this kid. "What makes you say that?" he asked instead.

"He's been ill before and that was different. And you, you look sort of like Death in the storybook. At least the horse and the sword thing and your clothes an' all. I just thought you'd be a selle… skelle… all bones and stuff."

"Skeleton," Severus corrected automatically. "No, I'm not. And the sword thing is called a scythe."

"Well, is he? Dying I mean?" The boy looked up at him expectantly, clearly not sidetracked that easily. Severus gave up.

"Yes, he is."

"I knew it," the boy said with the satisfaction of a small child who'd proven himself right.

"I'm afraid I must go now," Severus said. "Goodbye."

"Wait! Will you really use that skee.. skee, skeet on him? Will you take him with you on your horse? Can I watch?"

"Yes, I will, and no you can not. I do not think your mother would appreciate that," Severus replied coolly.

"Aw, al right then," the boy said, clearly disappointed. "Goodbye then."

Severus quickly retreated from the room, closing the door. He scowled at the horse before stalking down the hall. At least the old man went without any further problems, not even commenting on his appearance. A simple nod was all he gave Severus before fading away. If only everyone were that polite.

Severus mounted the horse brusquely and kicked it in the ribs. "Next, and behave yourself!" he snapped. The horse snorted, but took off immediately.

It wasn't a long ride to a small cottage. Even from above, the first thing Severus noticed was the cats. There were at least a dozen of them in the yard. Binky landed and the moment Severus dismounted, the cats came running up to him. They meowed loudly, wove between his legs and rolled over in front of his feet. Scowling, he stepped over the cats on the ground but then had to catch himself as one of the animals almost tripped him. He considered briefly just walking straight on, after all he could walk through walls and people. But he suspected that if the cats saw him and could trip him, he would probably be too solid to ignore them. He made his way to the cottage scowling darkly.

Inside it was worse. Not just one dozen but several dozen cats swarmed him, purring and meowing and howling. Along with the cats, the smell hit him. The cottage wasn't grossly neglected, but with this many animals it didn't take much. Full litter boxes stood along the walls and feed bowls, all empty, littered the floor. Severus waded through the mess and made his way to a small bedroom.

The only one present was an elderly lady lying in the bed. No family, no doctor, no one was in the room with her except for several more cats. She squinted as she looked in his direction. "It's time, isn't it? The cats tell me you're here." Of course, she couldn't actually see him yet.

He checked the hourglass. He was a few minutes early. The lady continued to speak. "It all went a bit faster than I'd expected, I'm afraid. I don't suppose you can feed the cats for me? Miss Rebecca won't be here until tomorrow –she helps me with the cleaning, you know- and the poor darlings are going to be so hungry by then. The food is in the kitchen, next to the fridge. There is a can opener on the counter."

Severus rolled his eyes. Feed the cats? His first impulse was to say no, but he strongly suspected Death himself would have helped her out. And while he didn't particularly like cats, or most other animals, he disliked random animal cruelty more. The cats couldn't help he got stuck with this job. He made his way to the kitchen. As soon as he reached for the first can, he was completely swarmed. Cats –more than before- came from everywhere, screaming, howling and purring. He found himself wishing he had taken Miss Granger along after all. With some difficulty he figured out how to use the Muggle can opener and he emptied several dozen cans in the bowls. Then he checked the life timer and made it back into the bedroom just in time.

"Thank you," the cat lady said. "I'd hate for my poor kitties to go hungry. I don't suppose you can clean out the cat boxes?"

"No," he replied very definite. Food okay, but he was not going to clean twenty cat boxes for some nutty old lady.

The woman shrugged. "Ah well, most will go outside if it gets too bad. And the people who'll buy the house will probably want new carpet anyhow."

She faded out and Severus went back to Binky, who was waiting patiently. Of course the horse hadn't needed to make any more trouble here. He looked at the last life timer.

They crossed the ocean before Binky descended toward a large city, not unlike the one they had visited the day before, but while yesterday the horse had aimed for the hospital, this time it stopped in a dark, narrow alley. Severus dismounted and looked down. His robes were covered in cat fur. With a curse, he pulled his wand and spelled the hair away. Or tried to; nothing happened. He frowned, glanced around, and seeing no one, he thought himself solid. The spell worked fine this time. So he could not use his wand while he was in his invisible state; that was good to know. He heard shouts and footsteps and quickly made himself invisible again.

Three young black men rounded the corner at a run. Or more accurately, two of them ran while the third stumbled along in between his friends. Right in front of Severus the man collapsed.

"Fuck!" one of his friends exclaimed, stopping and kneeling next to his dying companion.

The other kid –Severus saw they weren't older than seventeen or eighteen- pulled on his fallen friend's arm. "Come on, don' give up, don' fuckin' give up, man!"

A sudden crash made everyone jump, kids and Severus alike. Severus turned to spot Binky, standing over an overturned trashcan. He cursed. "Don't _do_ that!"

"What the fuck was that?" one of the kids exclaimed.

"It's just a trashcan fallin' over, man."

"How'd that happen? There ain't nobody there!" the first kid argued.

Severus glared at the horse, then glanced at the life timer, stepped forward and brought his scythe down. The ghost of the dead kid got up.

"Man, I knew I shoulda carried my piece. He wouldn't have hadda chance if I'd 'ad my piece. Mah brotha borrowed it off me, he hadda go downtown te get some stuff ya know?"

Severus had no idea what the kid was talking about, and the strong suspicion that in the end, it didn't really matter either way. He nodded vaguely, waiting for the kid to fade away. Then he spotted the horse from the corner of his eye. The beast was pulling one of the other kids' hoods!

"Stop that!" he yelled.

Binky stepped back, but not before it grabbed the boy's jacket in its teeth and pulled. The boy jumped up. "Hey! What the fuck was that?" He looked around nervously. "There was something behind me! There's fuckin' ghosts here I tell ya!"

Severus grabbed the reins and pulled the horse out of the alley. He tied the animal to the nearest light pole, for all the good that would do with a horse that could walk through walls. "And stay there," he growled. Then he quickly returned to the alley.

The two surviving boys were quarrelling, one insisting they leave now, while the other told him not to be a sissy and stay with their fallen friend. The ghost of the kid addressed him, not showing any sign of fading.

"Hey, don't fuckin' leave them like that, they's scared shitless. Sure, we don' always stay outa trouble but they don' deserve this."

Severus sighed. He pulled his wand from his sleeve, willed himself solid for the second time and cast Obliviate on the two kids. Switching back to his invisible state, he said, "they won't remember."

The kid looked at him. "'ad ya some trouble wif the 'orse, right? Ya know, the city ain't no place for no fuckin' horse. No wonder 'e give ya trouble. Ya ever thought to get yerself a bike? Helluva lot easier, a bike. It don't eat nuthin' and it don't have no mind of its own. I know this guy, he'll get ya one cheap."

"Thank you, I will consider it," Severus replied, guessing rightly that'd be the quickest way to get rid of the boy. And indeed, the ghost of the boy started to fade.

"You do that. Jus' ask for Bobby, an' tell him Buzz sent you. A horse in the fuckin' city, fuckin' Christ…"

With a sigh, Severus left the alley and, scowling, untied Binky. Without a word he mounted and rode back to Hogwarts. He unsaddled the horse quickly and mercifully without running into Rubeus, and went inside.

HOW DID IT GO? Death asked as he returned to his quarters.

"The bloody horse!" Severus cursed. "It interfered twice. Is it always like that?"

THE GIRL COULD NOT HOLD HIM? Death asked, sounding surprised.

"I didn't take her."

YOU DID NOT?

"No. Look, I got myself into this mess, and Longbottom. She has nothing to do with it and she shouldn't have to deal with it. One of them today was a gangster, dying in some back alley, who knows what they'll be like tomorrow, or where."

SHE WILL BE PERFECTLY SAFE.

"She's seventeen, she doesn't need to be safe Merlin-knows-where because she should be perfectly safe here at Hogwarts. And she's a Gryffindor. She even tried to free the house-elves until some time last year, she doesn't have to see murders, abuse or who knows what else. She will probably try to interfere, too."

SHE'LL HAVE TO LEARN LIFE IS NOT FAIR.

"I teach Potions, not social studies or psychology."

DOES HOGWARTS OFFER SUCH CLASSES?

"No, of course not."

THEN HOW IS ONE SUPPOSED TO LEARN?

Severus glared at Death. What did it matter how one learned? He shrugged. "You just learn, I guess, from experience."

SOUNDS LIKE A PERFECT OPPORTUNITY.

"No."

BINKY SEEMS TO THINK SO.

"I am not going to change my mind because of a horse."

THEN YOU WILL HAVE TO CONVINCE HIM INSTEAD. HE CAN BE QUITE STUBBORN.

"What about Malfoy?" Severus tried. "At least he won't try to save anyone."

YOU CAN TRY. HOWEVER I EXPECT BINKY WILL NOT LIKE IT.

With a snarl, Severus turned and left the room. He went up to the Great Hall for dinner, then corrected papers as usual, but his dilemma kept him occupied. By the next morning he had made up his mind. He saw no other way, except for fighting the bloody horse all the time. At breakfast, he approached the Gryffindor table.

"Miss Granger, my office, immediately after classes."

She looked up, surprised, but she quickly recovered. "Yes sir."

He stalked on toward the head table, leaving it up to her what she wanted to tell her friends.


	4. A little help

**4) A little help…**

After classes a knock on his office door announced Miss Granger's arrival. Severus got up, put his quill down –he'd only managed to grade one essay, she'd been quick.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Go saddle the horse while I get today's life timers," he instructed. She frowned, opened her mouth, but he cut her off. "And don't ask."

"Yes, sir," she replied quickly, and turned.

She'd at least learned not to argue with him, and he wasn't going to explain the damn _horse_ insisted on her presence. He locked classroom and office and went to see Death. Soon he walked towards Rubeus' hut, the hourglasses hidden in the pockets of his robes. Miss Granger was just tightening the cinch.

"All done, sir," she said. She looked eager; she truly wanted to go.

He nodded brusquely, taking out his wand and, after a quick look around, transfigured their clothes as well as the scythe. "Well, come along," he said as he mounted and pulled her up.

This time the horse did not hesitate at all, taking off immediately. He got the impression they hadn't gone far when they descended to a house in a small town. He dismounted, hoping not to run into any children like the day before. He needn't have feared; the old man they found in the bedchamber was not alone, but neither were there any kids or pets around. Those present seemed to be a nurse, as well as the man's adult children. Miss Granger held the horse like she had done the first day, so he didn't even have to worry about it nibbling anything.

The man died, and his ghost sat up and nodded politely as he saw them. "Good afternoon."

Severus decided he definitely preferred the elderly. Well, unless they had cats. He returned the man's greeting with a nod.

"It seems I am dead," the man remarked calmly. Of course the elderly generally would be expecting it, rather than those who were younger and died in an accident. "What happens now?"

"It appears that is up to you," Severus replied.

The man considered that for a moment. "Well, in that case," he said, getting up, and as he did so, he changed. He now appeared to be in his thirties. He added, "I was happy enough to make it to eight-four, but I'd be crazy to stick with being old if it's not necessary." With a big grin, he faded.

"I didn't know that was possible!" Miss Granger exclaimed.

Severus shrugged. "Why shouldn't it? It does appear anything goes."

He wasn't in the mood for small talk –like he ever was- and he was glad when she didn't say anything more on the subject.

Soon they were underway again. Once again they galloped over the ocean, descending finally to land at an apartment building that had seen better times. They dismounted and Severus noticed a ghostly presence. He turned to see a young man, not bad looking, who waved at them. Inside the apartment people were arguing.

"Let go of me! I'm outa here, you can't stop me!"

"He's been dead for six years. I'm right here! If I can't have you, no one can."

They stepped into the apartment just in time to see the man draw a gun. A shot rang out and Severus stepped forward.

The ghost of the woman looked confused for a moment, then she spotted the ghost of the young man who'd shown up. "You really did wait for me!" she exclaimed as she ran to him.

In the meantime, her attacker looked down at the fallen body. Shouts were coming from the adjoining apartments now. The man looked around and seemed to panic. He stammered apologies as he sat down next to the body, then, as someone started to pound on the door, he raised the gun and shot himself.

Severus used the scythe again and the man blinked, looking at the couple who were already fading but still quite recognisable, kissing intimately. He stared open-mouthed until they were gone completely.

"I messed up, didn't I?" he said finally.

"You did," Severus agreed.

"So what can I do?" the man asked. Then his eye fell on Miss Granger. "Whoa, very nice… What're you doing tonite?"

Severus glared at him and he was about to jump in, but Miss Granger was quicker.

"Don't even think about it," she snapped so forcefully the ghost of the man drew back and almost blinked out. To what or where, Severus didn't care and from the looks of it, neither did Miss Granger.

"The bloody bastard! He killed her because he was jealous and a moment later he's looking at me like that!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Language, Miss Granger," he warned, but he put little of his usual venom in his words.

She scowled. "He deserved it. And I am raising the neckline on this thing." She fingered her dress.

"Do as you want, you're perfectly capable of taking care of such details," he replied. "As long as it's something black and fits the occasion." Truth to tell he thought the dress looked pretty good on her, but it did draw the eye.

She waved her wand and the lacy fabric crawled up considerably. Then they stepped back out through the wall.

A couple neighbors were still pounding on the door and looking frantic, and in the distance sirens screamed, however no one looked like they could see them so Severus calmly swung himself up on Binky's back and Miss Granger followed.

"Same time tomorrow, Miss Granger," was all he said as they returned to Hogwarts and left her to unsaddle Binky. Some time he'd have to think of a good reason why Miss Granger, out of all people, was taking care of his mother's horse, but he left that for later. The animal wanted her, so he was damned if he was going to spend his time brushing and feeding it.

The next day was uneventful up to the time Miss Granger reported to his office. Poppy had asked to see him again but he'd been able to brush her off, stating that he'd been busy and since he'd been doing fine for two days it was unlikely he'd suddenly drop dead at this late a time. The fact that such was extremely likely to happen in just a few more weeks was of course totally lost on her.

Miss Granger appeared at the appointed time and soon they were again airborne. They arrived at another hospital, but this time they landed on the ground floor. Large, red lettering read 'Emergency', and outside a brightly coloured Muggle vehicle with flashing lights sat, its rear doors still open. Severus gave it a quick glance, but he already knew the one person moving around inside was in perfect health.

They entered the building and here, too, it wasn't immediately apparent where they were supposed to be. A few people sat around, waiting, but unless Muggle medicine was a lot worse than he thought, none of them seemed likely to die in the next few minutes. He looked at Miss Granger for help.

She was also looking around. Several doors led off from the main reception area, and after only a moment she pointed at one. "In there, I think. The operating room."

They entered and he knew she had been right. A group of Muggles was clustered around a fairly young woman on a metal table, moving around rather frantically, and there seemed to be a lot of blood. Muggle devices were all over the place, and he didn't understand a word of what the healers were saying. The one thing he did recognise was the screen with the spiky, green line, and thus it didn't surprise him when the line flattened out, or when the Muggles started their barbaric shocks again.

The woman sat up and looked around in confusion, at the healers and at them. "What happened?"

"You died," Severus remarked dryly.

The woman's expression didn't change, as if she didn't know what to make of that answer, or of him. "I only remember going to the store, driving along and… I think there was a car, it must've ran the light."

Ran a light? How did one run a light? The woman didn't seem to notice his puzzlement as she continued.

"Oh, no! I didn't wear my seatbelt, my husband is always telling me to wear it but I keep forgetting. Would it have made a difference? Please tell me it wouldn't have made a difference!"

How the hell was he supposed to know? What exactly did a seatbelt do anyways? He needed a dictionary if he was going to talk to Muggles this often! Fortunately Miss Granger jumped in. "I don't think it would have," she said. "Don't worry about it."

The woman looked relieved, and faded.

"What's a seatbelt?" he asked as they walked out through the closed doors.

"It's a restraining device, for safety. When Muggle vehicles run into each other, a seat belt makes sure the driver doesn't get thrown from the vehicle. I wasn't being entirely truthful; if the accident were bad enough it wouldn't have made a difference, but chances are it would have. Seat belts prevent a lot of deaths."

"You lied, Miss Granger? What happened to the famed Gryffindor honesty?" he asked, using sarcasm to hide his surprise.

"Like you said after that first man, it doesn't make a difference anymore at this point, does it? It just made her feel better."

"Quite sensible," he grudgingly admitted. Which seemed to surprise her; he rarely complimented anyone. But why not? She was doing better than he could have hoped for, and he might be stuck with her for a while.

After they took off again, the horse turned east, not west, and when they descended at first they saw nothing below but a lot of desert. Just when he thought the dead would be a lost traveller, a line of vehicles came in sight, as well as a number of people swarming them. Clouds of dust and sand hung around. Coming closer, one or two of the largest vehicles appeared to be sprouting long tubes, the others were lighter but also had thinner tubes protruding from them.

"Tanks!" Miss Granger said. "I think we're in the Middle East somewhere."

Binky landed in between the vehicles, where a few Muggles in patchy brown and grey clothing had sought cover. Small objects whizzed through the air and slammed into the metal of the vehicles with sharp twanging sounds.

"Uh-oh, incoming!" Miss Granger said after just a few moments, and Severus looked up to see a rather large, pod-shaped object approaching them. Its trajectory made it clear it'd miss them by several yards, though. Surely if that were some large bullit or whatever it was called, they were waiting for the next.

"Really, Miss Granger, clearly that one isn't going to come close…" the rest of his words were cut off as the thing hit the ground and exploded. Shards of metal, parts of the vehicles, a shower of sand and, to his disgust, body parts flew all around and straight through them. He ducked and barely stifled a scream, then quickly recovered, hoping no one had seen. The soldiers at least would've had something else on their minds.

Three of the soldiers had died in the explosion, however it seemed he only needed to use the scythe on one, the others came loose as soon as he had taken care of the one whose life timer he carried. All three ghosts saw them, though.

"Fucking hell," one said, while his companion glanced at Miss Granger.

"Jesus, they got women working here, too? Now I've seen it all."

The third soldier paid them no mind. He was looking off to the side, where a broad, shining road had appeared among the rubble. "I knew it! At least we're going to go to heaven."

The first soldier turned to Severus. "Did we at least get some of them, too?" he wanted to know.

Severus turned and pointed in the direction the missile had come from. Two ghostly young men walked towards them. "It looks like you did," he said.

The two came closer. The third soldier, the one who'd first notice the road to Heaven, stepped forward, blocking it. "You aren't going to our Heaven," he stated.

The two men looked at him, frowning. When they spoke Severus found they could all understand, even though he was sure the newcomers did not speak English. "We don't want to walk your road, this here is the gate to Paradise."

And indeed; an ornate, golden gate had appeared a little ways off.

The soldier frowned. "If we go to Heaven fighting you guys, surely you must go to hell."

"Speak for yourself, mister," one of the newcomers said. "Paradise is only for those who have lived well, not for unbelievers."

The two started to argue while the other soldiers looked from the road to the gate and back.

"Does that road look like it leads to hell to you?" the soldier yelled.

"It must, 'cause everyone knows you get to Paradise going through a big, golden gate. Would hell have a golden gate?"

Miss Granger interrupted them. "I think you both go to your own Heaven," she said.

The soldiers looked at each other, at the road, at the gate. "You mean it's all true? Then what did we need to fight for? Aw, man!"

The two parties finally made their way to their respective paradises, the road and gate fading with them. Severus walked back to Binky, then noticed Miss Granger standing still, looking at the devastation around them. "Miss Granger?"

"It is all so useless. If they knew it all were true, would they stop fighting?"

He shrugged, then gave a derisive snort. "I doubt it would make a difference in the end. If there were no Muggleborns, would the Dark Lord be a nice guy, content with a regular job?"

"I suppose not," she conceded.

"It's just an excuse. Religion, Muggleborns. What people really want is power over everyone else. Take one excuse away from them and they'll come up with something else. Always have, always will."

"That is a very bleak outlook."

"But accurate, I am afraid," he replied, swinging up into the saddle. "For us and for the Muggles. We just use different weapons."

With a resigned sigh, she climbed up behind him. "You really didn't know it would explode?"

Damn, he should've kept off that subject. "I think that much was obvious," he said acidly.

"I'm sorry, sir. I thought you knew or I would've said something," she apologized.

"Miss Granger, I thought you realised by now I know very little about anything Muggle. I heard about bombs once, but those were dropped from aeroplanes."

"They used to be, and some still are," she said. "But they can shoot them all the way across the world now, out of underground bases or ships. However I think this one was launched from one of the vehicles. I'm afraid Muggles have weapons that do a lot more damage than any spell."

He frowned even though Miss Granger could not possibly see his face, riding behind him. "And Muggles, if they even know about us, are afraid of us?"

He felt her shift as she shrugged. "The Muggles haven't had those weapons for very long," she said. "I suppose before they had guns, even a minor curse must've looked like something straight from hell, when all they had was swords and knives."

"They sure caught up since then," he remarked dryly.

"I'm surprised you don't know more about these kind of weapons," Miss Granger said. "I would've thought You-Know-Who could use them in his propaganda."

"You don't know what cowards a good lot of his followers are," Severus replied, disgust in his voice. "He would gain some supporters, no doubt, but as many of them would never face a Muggle again."

"Like Crabbe and Goyle, they only pick on those smaller than they are."

"Exactly."

He felt Binky start a descent and he broke off their conversation. Another desert spread out below them. Not another war? Two in one day? Since Severus had no idea how it was determined who, out of all the people who died each day, he had to attend to personally, he didn't know how likely such a thing would be.

Then a row of stunted, almost-dead trees came in sight along a river that had run dry, and a small village of thatched huts that didn't look like a war zone. The wind blew sand all around the arid place, and some children tended a few sprigs of sickly green that clung to life in the dry soil.

Binky landed in front of one of the small huts and he could hear voices coming from inside. He went inside expecting to find an elderly person who couldn't stand the strain of living in such a dreadful place, which would be a relief after the previous ones from today. A cluster of women sat in the back of the hut, wailing rather than keeping their emotions in check as is common in Western culture, and he was almost on top of them when he saw how wrong he'd been; the small body one of the women was holding couldn't be more than a year old.

He turned quickly, intending to tell Miss Granger to wait outside, but she was right behind him. It was obvious she had seen the child, as she was biting her lip and trying not to cry. Damn. Then he knew the time was there, and he used the scythe, a little awkward as, even though he knew he wouldn't hurt the woman holding the child, he still felt uneasy about touching her with the scythe.

The child was too young to talk, and its ghost faded almost immediately, but the women wailed louder than before. Severus quickly left the hut, where he turned to Miss Granger.

She was standing in between the huts, holding Binky. He'd just come out in time to see her wipe her eyes, and now she was gripping the reins tightly and blinking.

"Are you al right, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"It's just not fair!" she burst out. "The woman in the accident, the wars being fought for all the wrong reasons, and now this child who's never had a chance at life, living and dying in a place like this!" She gestured at the dismal village around them. "Isn't there anything we can do? Warn them, tell them, help these people here with some spells to grow their crops?"

"You know the reasons we can't help Muggles with our magic," he said.

Miss Granger bit her lip again. "Okay, not these, but at least the accidents, can't we warn those people, stop them from dying?"

He hesitated as he thought it over. He had no idea what the extent of Death's power was, but he had the feeling it was more than he had used, so far. And as he considered it, he knew. Not in all detail, for he didn't understand exactly what it meant, but just thinking about it had told him something, as if he'd remembered even though he knew he had never actually been told. "It wouldn't work. They couldn't… live a normal life if we did that." He was also quite aware that he, himself, was doing just fine at Hogwarts even though he should've been dead. But that was different, wasn't it?

Miss Granger seemed to take the information at face value. She grimaced, then sighed. "I guess."

He hesitated. "Do you want to continue coming with me?" he asked then.

She looked up, obviously surprised at his question. To her credit, she didn't answer immediately, but rather took a few moments to think it over. "Yes," she replied then. "I'll be al right." Her voice sounded steady again, too.

He nodded. He was glad for her answer, for she'd been helpful when it came to the horse and she knew so much more about the Muggles, too, but if she'd answered differently he swore he would've left her at Hogwarts and the bloody horse be damned. He still wasn't sure taking her along was the right thing to do, Gryffindor courage or not, and he would not take her along against her will. "Then let's go."


End file.
